


Why is Everything Wet?

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, In the bunker, Indoor Water Slide, friend!reader - Freeform, winchester shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: The reader comes home to a surprise, and learns that they can't leave Team Free Will 2.0 home alone... especially when they're bored.





	Why is Everything Wet?

You juggled six bags of groceries on your right arm as you fumbled for your keys to the bunker with your left. You should have listened to Dean a long time ago and connected them to your car keys. But, that didn't happen. So, now you needed to sift through the entire contents of your small, leather backpack to find the tiny, single key-  
Found it.  
You unlocked the first door, immediately closing it behind you out of habit. Then, you unlocked the second door and opened it. Your first step into the bunker was more of a squash. You peered down to find a good half inch of water on floor, slowly dripping off the top tier into the map room.  
"Ugh guys?" you asked. You glanced up and spotted Jack a few feet from you, clad in a pair of Sam's swim trunks. He was holding a bucket of water and sporting his usual sweet smile. You narrowed your gaze. "What the hell is happening? Why is everything wet?" Your gaze slowly scanned over to the stairs, where a large tarp that stretched all the way down to the ground level.  
"Uh, a water slide?" Jack answered timidly.  
"Um, right." You peered around him. "Where are Dean and Sam?"  
"Dean's looking for more towels. The ones at the bottom of the stairs are getting super soggy. And Sam should be at the bottom by now." Jack glanced over his shoulder at the bottom of the stairs. You just stood there, not quite knowing how to react.  
"So, the three of you thought flooding the bunker and making a giant slide would be a good way to pass the time? You know it's close to snowing outside, right? It's December." Your arm ached, but you ignored it. There was no way you were sliding down the Winchester Makeshift Slide. You needed to find another way down.  
"There are a few drains in the floors down here. It's not going to flood," Sam answered you from the bottom of the stairs. Right, because that made it so much better.  
"And Cas is here to be our lifeguard! If anything happens, he can help!" Jack exclaimed as he approached the stairs-slide.  
You glanced over at Castiel, who sat in the far seat at the map table, sporting a red vest over his trench coat. He raised an eyebrow at you. "I think I'm fit for my position," he grumbled. You rolled your eyes, letting out a long sigh.  
"Found some!" Dean reported from the hall. He quickly came into view, holding up three of your personal towels.  
"Woah! No! Those are mine!" you screamed, taking a cautious step towards the makeshift slide. "Use your own!"  
Dean smirked. "We did. Yours are the only ones left." He raised an eyebrow. "You're going to need them."  
"What?"  
"How do you think you're getting down here?" Dean sassed. "I don't see another option for you, Y/N."  
You huffed, realizing that the older Winchester was right. There was no other way to get down there. You were going to have to wait for the water to evaporate or slide down.  
"Wait a second! Then how have you been getting back up here?" You narrowed your eyes at the brothers.  
"Very carefully," Dean retorted. Well, great. Just great. You weren't really planning on breaking your neck today. But, since when had your days ever gone as planned?  
You let out a long breath through your nose, then nodded. "Fine. I'll slide down. But, Jack is going to have to take half of these bags." You narrowed your eyes at him. "You got that whole bucket up here by yourself?"  
"Yep," he answered happily.  
"He's a real ninja," Dean added. But, you ignored him, handing Jack three of your bags. Then, you slowly made your way to the top of the stairs.  
"You all are a bunch of idiots," you muttered as you slowly sat, the water that had pooled on the tarp quickly soaked into your thick denim jeans. "Ugh," you huffed, the chilled liquid spreading down your legs.  
"You'll be fine, Y/N. If Sam made it down safely, it'll be a piece of cake for you." Dean reassured you. You wanted to believe him. But, that man had gotten you into some pretty sticky situations, and this just felt like it was going to be the latest one.  
Closing your eyes and clutching your bags, you sucked in a breath. Then, you pushed off the top just as Jack poured more lukewarm water down the slide to lubricate your journey. Luckily, the tarp was pulled taut, so you barely felt the stairs beneath you. You let out a yelp as you shot down the sketchy contraption, before finally landing on the massive heap of wet towels at the bottom. Your legs and ass met the mound with the loud squish, making you instantly laugh.  
"See, it's kind of fun," Sam chuckled, offering you a hand. You took it, still pouting.  
Well, you were still alive, and your neck wasn't broken. That was a plus. A few items had broken free from your bags. Other than that, everything seemed to be in once piece.  
But, that certainly didn't mean that you were going to forgive the four men you lived with. Not by a long shot.  
"You guys are insane. I can't leave you home alone every again, especially when you're bored," you chuckled as your adrenaline rush slowly calmed down. "An indoor water slide in December. I honestly hope someone's heart is eaten tomorrow. I don't want to know what else you're going to come up with."


End file.
